The Dare to be Daring
by Nattiemcgee
Summary: a little truth or dare could never go wrong right?... coulsye pairing


Hey Guys figured it was time to update another story :3 enjoy

As luck would have it, there was no mission to attend to. No one had anything to do, and free time came as drinking time. On a Saturday evening Ward figured it would be best to pull out the best vodka he could find, and call everyone in for drinks.

"Let's hope that a mission doesn't pop up in the next ten hours." May stated as she gulped down the first of her many glasses.

"Even if one does, we can always state illness or just drive the plane slow." Simmons replied pouring herself another glass.

The vodka came and the agents drank. By the time midnight approached, all six agents were pretty well off. Fitz and Simmons had blasted the radio, and club music blasted from the overhead speakers. At this point the agents minus Coulson who was helping himself to more vodka had begun to dance.

"Yannoo whatd be funn? Truth or Dare!" Skye slurred clumsily tripping onto Ward.

"Yea let's play!" Fitz cheered dragging Coulson on the floor so he would sit with the group.

Coulson being as he was didn't feel the need to play games like these. He wasn't completely hammered unlike the rest of his team, and wanted to be responsible. Games like these could end up catastrophic, so despite protests he got up and left for his room.

"Ok Sims truth or dare?" Ward asked starting the party game.

"Dare"

"Stick the vodka bottle in your pants and give Fitzi boy here a lap dance." He replied slugging down another glass to empty the bottle.

As fast as Simmons did her dare did other dares follow.

May had to strip down and do a pole dance,

Fitz had to put on one of May's cocktail dresses and sing "Girls just wanna have fun"

Even Ward had to go streaking around the jet.

The game had gone on for over two hours and Skye hadn't chosen dare at all. In fact she was hardly paying attention to the group. Her mind wandered to the day before when she and Coulson had gotten into an argument about the previous case. He had called her in to scold her about carelessly putting herself in danger.

"Don't you realize how stupid you look going into an area without weapons or anything? You could've been killed! Then what would the team do?"

"I stopped him Coulson. We got him does it matter?"

"It matters because we could've lost you Skye….I could've lost you"

Before Skye could comment on anything else he had walked away. Ever since then he had been ignoring her. She hated when he ignored her. Although she would never openly admit it she had grown strong feelings for the senior agent. Ever since she was shot they had become extremely close. He cared for her more than a majority of the people in her life. She didn't want to lose one of the few people in her life that she opened up to.

"Skye you hereee?" Fitz slurred "It's your turn"

"okay finne…I'll choose dare." She replied reluctantly

Everyone got quiet for a moment until May got a slurred smile on her face.

"skye I dare you to go steal Coulson's boxers…off of his body." May slurred proudly

Everyone began to laugh as the color on Skye's face drained rapidly. This was bad…no…this was horrible…this could get her fired…or worse.

"I…I CANT DO THIS! I'LL GET KILLED!"

"Well if Coulson is a bit buzzed you can maybe get those and moreee." Simmons chirped

"You have til 0900. Good Luckk." Ward cheered as Skye ran out of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why did I have to say dare….I hate dare" Skye mumbled as she made her way to Coulson's door. This was about to be the most difficult thing she had ever done.

"So not only will I be shot and killed Ill also be shoved in a body bag to die." She mentally thought as she overrode Coulson's lock on his door and crept inside.

It was a larger room consisting of his office in the front portion and his bedroom in back. It was 2:30 as she crept to the side of his couch before hiding behind it. "I can always stay here til he goes to take a shower and leaves his dirty clothes on the bed, then I could go, grab, and run." She thought proudly

Before she could even think to move around a sudden click, and a soft poke to her head lead her to realize her plan wouldn't unfold and she was gonna die young.

"skye get out from behind the couch" he stated not moving the gun away from her. She got up and moved to the front of the couch and began to sit down.

"No, move over there" he pointed in the direction of his bed. She made it to the edge and sat down as Coulson lowered the gun, and put it in a case on the nightstand.

"You really should be careful about choosing dare. You're lucky you have such an understanding boss." He started going to a drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers to give to her.

"Don't think you're getting away with this punishment free." He finished as she began getting up to leave. They both stared each other down from top to bottom. Ever since May had said about getting more Skye had slight thoughts flowing in her head. He was a pretty attractive man. He had soft firm hands, and he always smelled good. She knew he was muscularly built, although she could never tell with all of the suits he wore.

They stared for another second before she rushed forward and locked lips with him. She never thought she would be this daring. They collapsed on the bed never parting too long for air. The payment for Coulson could never be so sweet.

The next morning

The group gathered for breakfast minus Coulson. Breakfast had barely started when Skye pulled the boxers from her bag and laid them out on the table. A silence over developed the room before Skye got up putting them back her bag "I think you were right May maybe we should drink more often. I like being daring."


End file.
